mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Naughty
Little Miss Naughty is the second book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Naughty *'Color': Purple *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Female *'Hair: '''None (original version), Pink hair in curly puffs (2008 version) *'Relatives : none *'''Job: Playing jokes on people. *'Features': Green ribbon (original version), Light green bow, pink hair, cheeks and dark fuschia nose (2008 version) *Nationality: Romanian - American Story Little Miss Naughty loves to play practical jokes. She awakens one day thinking it looks like a good day for being naughty. She knocks Mr. Uppity's hat off his head, breaks Mr. Clever's glasses, and strips off Mr. Bump's bandages, and placing them on Mr. Small. The Mr. Men hold a meeting to decide what to do. Mr. Small meets with Mr. Impossible, who can make himself invisible, and each time Little Miss Naughty tries to do something naughty, Mr. Impossible tweaks her nose and it cures Little Miss Naughty of her naughtiness. Diffrence between the Book and Television is Mr Bump Is replaced by Mr Mean. Mr Clever is replaced by Mr Greedy. Mr. Uppity is still inact. Mr. Worry is the one who goes to get Mr Impossible The nose tweek is replaced by as Mr Impossible acts like a poltergiest to Little Miss Naughty. He blows up her balloon causing her to land into the duck pond. then he tweaks her nose. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show , she kept her purple color and shape, but now has curly pink hair, dark fuchsia nose, pink rosy cheeks, her bow is a lighter shade of green, and also has a Romanian accent in the U.S. version and a Bristol accent in the U.K version. Her catchphrase: "Sometimes I just can't help myself." On occasion, her pranks always backfire on her in every episode. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Jo Wyatt. Trivia *She is one of the three purple characters. *She is one of the three characters who wore a bow on her head(The other being Little Miss Curious & Little Miss Whoops). *She is seen without hers in Boats and Adventure. *In Boats & Pirates, she is seen as a pirate. *In Canned Goods, she is replacing snail can wrappers for the corn can wrappers. *She is one of the twelve little misses. *In some fanons, it is said that she has a relationship with Mr. Rude. *In Library, she made Mr. Messy clean. *But in Robots, she is with Mr. Metal that she created him. *Fortunetly, she is ice skating in Snow. *She scared Mr. Nervous in Boats when she is pretending to be a shark. *She is the only little miss who has pink hair. * International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Canaille (French) *Dona Traviesilla (Spanish) *Unsere Ulla Ungezogen (German) *Mevrouwtje Stout (Dutch) *Η Κύριος Ατακτούλα (Greek) *장난양 (Korean) *淘氣小姐 (Taiwan) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Clever * Mr. Bump * Mr. Small * Mr. Greedy (on TV) * Mr. Mean (with Little Miss Shy's hair) (on TV) * Mr. Worry (on TV) * Mr. Impossible * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Busy * Mr. Happy * Mr. Jelly (on TV) * Mr. Lazy (on TV) * Mr. Tickle (cover) (says, "Naughty Girl!") * Dr. Makeyouwell (on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Wise * Little Miss Curious (shadowed) * Mr. Perfect * Mr. Birthday * Little Miss Angry See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters